A Life Cut Short
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Ulrich had everything, a good education, great friends and the best girlfriend ever. But all that changes when he dies, not long after a new kid shows up at school who bears a striking likeness to Ulrich.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this will be similar to making a deal with the grim reaper, but it will not be the same.

Ulrich was on cloud nine, he was on his way to meet his girlfriend Yumi for their 3 year anniversary. They met each other during their junior year of high school, when she transferred to his school and when their eyes met they knew they were met to be.

A few months after their first encounter, they began to date the start of senior year, and now they were sophomores in college and loving every minute of it. In fact Ulrich was planning on asking Yumi an important question, and if thins went right she would say yes.

Taking out his cell phone he dialed her number "Hello" said Yumi over the receiver "Hey Yumi I'm be there in a fe…" said Ulrich but his sentence was cut short, in his haste to get to her and the fact that he wasn't looking where he was going, he never noticed the car until it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Ulrich? , Ulrich are you there" said Yumi anxiously when the call was cut off she assumed the worst, while she was waiting for him to call her back she heard the sirens of the police. Now normally it wouldn't mean anything to her, but they were heading in the direction Ulrich usually took to the restaurant.<p>

Without thinking she ran in the direction the vehicles went, not long later she saw that the road was blocked off and people were crowding her view. Pushing through the crowd she felt her legs grow weak, Ulrich was lying on the ground with his arms and legs bent awkwardly and there was a huge pool of blood surrounding him.

"ULRICH" shrieked Yumi and would have run to him, but an cop held her back "Stay back this area is roped off " said the cop. "He's my boyfriend, please let me go to him" begged Yumi, but the officer would budge until another cop showed "Let her through, Ryan" said the second officer.

Officer Ryan released his hold on her, and she ran full speed for Ulrich's body. She held his head on her lap as she cried rivers, she didn't let go until the paramedics took him from her. She declined the offer to ride along; instead she called friends to let them know what had happened.

* * *

><p>A few feet away stood the ghost of Ulrich; he looked the same way he did at the time of his death. He watched Yumi cradle his corpse while she cried, and he wanted nothing more than to run to her and give her comfort. And he would've too until a hand landed on his shoulder.<p>

When he died, discovered the Grim Reaper standing near him, and told him he was dead. But instead of whisking him away to some afterlife, he waited for a few minutes and when Ulrich asked why he simply pointed and said "her". And that's when Yumi showed up.

"It's time to go" said Death, "How can you watch her suffer like that and not care, don't you have a heart?" asked Ulrich. Death turned to him and said in a 'dead' voice "I do have a heart, ijust forgot how to use, in my job you have to close off your emotions or you go insane from the grief".

When his friends showed and tried to comfort Yumi, the Grim Reaper turned and walked away and told Ulrich to follow. "Where are we going?" asked Ulrich as they continued to walk, "Judgment" said Death as he and Ulrich dissolved into mist.

A few days later the funeral for Ulrich was being held, all his friends and some of his classmates and even some of his teachers showed up. Yumi sat through the entire ceremony silent and stared straight ahead, for the past few days she never uttered a single word.

Her friends were worried at this lack of emotion; they would have felt better if she was constantly crying or breaking things in rage. They were concerned that she might try to do something drastic out of grief.

After the casket for Ulrich was buried everybody left the graveyard, everyone except Yumi and hers and friends who stood a few feet away to give her privacy. When she thought she was alone, she released all the pent up emotion and she cried for him, for the unfairness of it.

* * *

><p>What really was the hardest blow for her was the fact that Ulrich possessions that he had at the time of his death was given to her. His journal's last entry said that he was planning to propose to her, and he had the ring with him.<p>

* * *

><p>After she had finished her crying she walked away to her friends who tried to comfort her the best they could. But despite everything she never looked back at the headstone.<p>

If she had,she would have seen a cloaked figure emerge from behind a tree.

A/N: well what do you think? Please review so I know how good or bad I did please!

Later.

Signed Lord Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

The figure watched Yumi and her friends walk away from the graveyard. When 'it' was sure they were gone, the figure walked in front of the headstone for Ulrich.

The figure's hands at it's side were clenched so hard it's knuckles were turning white. "You weren't supposed to die, you bastard" said the figure bitterly, "Aren't you being a little too hard on yourself" came a voice from the trees.

The figure spun around so fast the hood of the cloak fell off, revealing a woman with long golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes. When she looked at the trees she noticed the voice's source, it was a man with midnight black hair and red eyes, he was dressed in a black business suit.

Recognition dawned on her face for a moment before her eyes narrowed in anger. "Lucifer!, I should have know you would be here, mocking me about my failure" spat the woman at the Devil who was leaning causally against a tree trunk just outside the graveyard.

"Well you did fail pretty badly, I mean you were supposed to protect him and you let him get hit by a car" said Lucifer with an evil smirk. "Bastard, why don't you come over here and I'll wipe that smirk off your face" growled the woman.

Lucifer glared at her "You and I know that I'm not allowed on hollowed ground" said the Devil with resentment written clearly in his expression. The woman was about to reply with a smug remark when she heard a silent command and vanished from the graveyard in a flash of gold light.

Lucifer stared at the grave of Ulrich Stern with a almost pitying expression before he turned and walked away before vanishing with a poof of black smoke.

* * *

><p>-Judgment Hall-<p>

Ulrich stood in front of God who was sitting in a comfortable looking chair awaiting his judgment. "Ulrich Stern" said God in a booming voice "based on your actions in life, you are here by granted admittance into Heaven". The Pearly Gates of Heaven opened and Ulrich stepped forward and entered Heaven.

After the Pearly Gates closed, the woman from earlier appeared in front of God on a bended knee. "Sir, you were right Lucifer was at the graveyard" said the Angel, "And he wasn't able to enter?" asked God curiously.

"No" said the Angel before disappearing from his sight. God furrowed his brow, "oh Lucifer look how far you have fallen my friend" muttered God to himself.

* * *

><p>-Kadic College-<p>

It was the day after Ulrich's funeral and the mood of the school was a somber one. Everyone just wandered the halls aimlessly not really noticing where they were going, and nobody could seem to concentrate on the lessons.

Luckily the teacher's were sympathetic, and decided to let the students do whatever for the remainder of the day, Yumi was having a pretty bad day everywhere she went there was always someone there and it was getting on her nerves.

Like for instance, she was in the bathroom doing her business, when she heard the door open and peeking through the cracks of the stall she saw it was Aelita. She was leaning against the sink, casting worried looks at the stalls.

It had been like this for the entire day, and she had enough of them following her and she was going the find out why. She unlocked the stall door and before Aelita could react, ran out the bathroom and just took off in a random direction.

After getting over her initial shock Aelita quickly followed Yumi, but lost her in the crowd of students in the halls. She took out her phone and quickly dialed a number, "Hello" came the voice over the receiver "Jeremy it's Aeilta Yumi ran off" said Aelita in a hurry.

"What!" said Jeremy startled, "Yea, we have to find her" said Aelita anxiously. "Where could she have gone?" asked Jeremy, "Where Ulrich always went when he needed to think..." said Aelita. "The Roof" said the both of them as they headed to the stairs leading to the Roof.

* * *

><p>Yumi looked over her shoulder, when she noticed she wasn't being followed she stopped running. "Guess I lost them, maybe now I can have some peace and quiet" said Yumi, suddenly she stumbled forward as somebody bumped into her.<p>

The person who bumped into kept walking as if he never walked into anyone. "Watch where your going asshole" Yumi yelled at the boy's back, but he just lifted his right hand and gave her the middle finger over his shoulder. Yumi grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "Hey the least you could do is apolo.." hissed Yumi but the words died in her throat when she saw his face.

He looked almost the same as Ulrich, only differences were the color of his hair and eyes, His hair was a dark silver with three thick strands resting above his right eye and his eyes were bright red color. On his right arm was an armband with a circle with a bar running through it(an Atheist symbol).

Other than these differences, it was looking at an exact duplicate of Ulrich,

She was so distracted by his appearance, she jumped when he snapped his fingers right in her face. "What the hell did you do that for" demanded Yumi when she recover from the shock of his finger snap.

"You were gawking at me" said the Ulrich look-a-like, '_Even his voice sounds the same as Ulrich'_ thought Yumi before she replied "You just look like someone I knew" she said. The stranger just shrugged his shoulders and walked away, "Wait!" she called to him as he stopped "What's your name?" asked Yumi.

"My name is Jason Raikou" said Jason before he vanished into the crowd. Yumi turned around and was nearly knocked over as she was tackled by Aelita, "Yumi thank God I found you" said Aelita. "What's wrong?" asked Yumi confused at her friends concern.

"I though you were going to do something drastic" said Aelita, "You thought I would kill myself" said Yumi incredulously. "I just thought that since Ulrich died, you would be depressed enough to want to do anything to be with him" said Aelita sheepishly.

"Aelita I will admit I was pretty upset over Ulrich and still am, but I'm not going kill myself over him" Yumi assured her friend as relief flooded Aelita's face. Suddenly Odd ran up to them, it was obvious he had been running a long distance. "Guy's Ulrich's back" said Odd excitedly

A/N: well now the mysterious figure is revealed, also if your wondering what Jason's last name is it is Japanese for 'lighting'

Remember to review and let me know how I did, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Aelita and Yumi stared at Odd like he suddenly grew a second head. "Odd Ulrich is dead" Aelita reminded him gently, "I know that, but he looks so much like him" said Odd almost pleadingly. "I think we need to see this for ourselves" suggested Yumi with a shrug, Sighing resignedly Aelita agreed and the three of them headed off to find Jason.

Jason was in the cafeteria waiting in line to get his lunch, and if the long wait wasn't bad enough people get staring at him and whispering about him. He knew because they weren't being quiet about it, finally after standing in line for a few minutes it was his turn. He ordered fried chicken and french fries, paid and sat down at the closest empty table, he had almost finished his meal when a shadow fell over him.

Without even looking he spoke "Can I help you?" Jason asked irritated because his lunch was being interrupted. "See I told you he looks like Ulrich" said Odd to his friends who were staring slack jawed, except Yumi who had seen him before. Jason growled, he was mad that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Will you people leave me alone" asked Jason through clenched teeth, they were taken back with his sudden hostility. "What's your problem dude" asked Jeremy with a slight narrowing of his eyes, "My problem is that I have been stared at and people keep whispering about me behind my back, it is extremely annoying" explained Jason calming down slightly.

"It's just that you look a lot like a friend of ours who died recently" said Odd with a quick glance at Yumi. Any irritation Jason had left dissolved completely "Oh I'm sorry for your loss" said Jason with a sincere expression "if it's not too much trouble how did your friend die" asked Jason hesitantly.

"He was hit by a car crossing the street" said Yumi flatly.

"Well that explains why everybody seems so depressed" said Jason with a slight widening of his eyes, "Yea" said Aelita quietly. An awkward silence descended on them and for a moment nobody seemed to want to say anything, until Jason finished his lunch and left but not before saying goodbye.

"Well that was kinda ….weird" said Jeremy for lack of a better word, "don't you guys think that it's a little weird they look so much alike?" asked Aelita who was still a little unnerved by the resemblance to her deceased friend. "Maybe they were related" suggested Jeremy, "What do you think Yumi?" asked Odd it was then he noticed she was gone.

"Guys wheres Yumi?" Odd asked his friends, they were confused at his question until they too noticed she was gone. "Where could she have gone?" asked Aelita perplexed.

Yumi managed to catch up to Jason, "Hey I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out tonight" Yumi asked him hopefully. But Jason just shook his head at her, "Sorry, I can't I got to attend a meeting tonight" said Jason apologetically. "What meeting" asked Yumi disappointed, "AA" said Jason simply.

"Your a alcoholic?" asked Yumi a little too loud as peoples heads turned towards them. "NO I'm not an alcoholic, AA doesn't stand for Alcoholic Annomyous it stands for America Atheists" said Jason frowning at her for thinking he was an alcoholic.

"Oh" was all she said before he walked away from her, but after he had taken a few steps he turned around. "The only reason you want to date is because I looked like your friend, and I'm not going to be his replacement" said Jason coldly before he left her gaping at his back.

It was during a study hall that Yumi told her friends what Jason said to her. "I say we follow him after classes are over and see if he really has a meeting to attend to or if he's just making excuses to not go out with you" said Odd when Yumi was finished. "Isn't a little too soon to start dating again" said Aelita nervously biting her lip,"Ulrich would want me to move on" said Yumi although she could help but feel like she was betraying his memory.

"But don't you think it's a little extreme to stalk him, just because he turned you down" said Jeremy to keep them from getting in trouble. "It's the principal of the matter" said Odd, and with that they went over their plan of stalking Jason Raikou. When classes were finished they followed Jason as he left campus and went to the parking lot, where he mounted a silver and black Kawasaki Ninja. They got in Odd's pickup and followed him into town.

He drove until he came to the local elementary school, there he parked and went to the playground where someone else was waiting for him. Since they couldn't get any closer without being discovered, they could hear what was being said. But luckily for them they could still see what was happening clearly.

"Took you long enough to get here Jason" said the other man, he had spiky black hair and was holding two long thin rectangles in his hands. "Sorry I had homework to do, Ryan" said Jason with a dismissive shrug, Ryan handed Jason one of the objects. He opened it and it was revealed to be a katana.

A/N:well here's chapter 3 of A Life cut short, remember to review and leave your comments on how you think I did plz.


	4. Society for The Promotion of Atheism

Ch 4

Jason drew the blade out of its scabbard and gave it a few practice swings. "So you ready?" Jason asked Ryan as he too drew his sword, "Bring it" said Ryan with smirk. And with that Jason charged at Ryan and soon the two of them clashed.

"Wow" was the collective statement from inside Odd's truck. They watched as Jason and Ryan attacked each other, though neither had managed to inflict a wound on the other. "Their holding back" muttered Yumi softly, this drew her friend's attention. "What do you mean?" asked Jeremy with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"They aren't trying to hurt each other, its like a game to them" explained Yumi. Suddenly the sound of clashing stopped, they looked back and saw that Jason and Ryan were sheathing their blades. "Remind me why you can't just keep the sword in your dorm" asked Ryan when Jason handed him his sword. "because it's against campus rules to have a weapon on school grounds" explained Jason, they walked to the parking lot when Ryan stiffened.

"Whats wrong?" asked Jason worriedly, Ryan glanced at the surrounding area with suspicion. "we're not alone" said Ryan seriously, Jason's eyes widened before they narrowed to slits. "Where?" asked Jason as he looked for hidden people, the Lyoko gang ducked down to avoid being seen. After a few tense moments Ryan just shrugged and put the two swords in the back of his and drove off in his car.

Jason walked over to the truck and knocked on the passenger window, which caused the people inside to jumped slightly. "What are you guys doing?" asked Jason with a disapproving frown, "We wanted to make sure you weren't making up excuses to not go out with Yumi" said Odd.

"Let me make a few things clear for you, 1. I'm married so of course I'm not going date another woman" said Jason with a glare, "But your not wearing a ring" said Aelita pointing to his empty ring finger. Jason pulled a chain out of his shirt and at the end of it was a wedding ring, "Wait a minute how can you be married your like 20" asked Yumi.

"That's none of your business and second if your going follow someone try to be a little stealthier, I could see you from my rear view mirrors" said Jason before he walked to his crotch rocket and put his helmet on and drove off leaving the Lyoko gang in silence. "So what should we do now" asked Odd breaking silence, "Lets go back to the school" said Yumi flatly. The others soon agreed so Odd started his truck and they went back to Kadic.

Jason kept driving until he came to a medium sized brick building. He opened the door to reveal a large rec room, complete with pool tables and dart boards and card tables. But since they allowed members up to 16 to join there was no drinking or smoking allowed, when they heard the door chime everyone stopped what they were doing to greet him. "Hey Jason" came the voices of the room.

After he said hi to everyone Jason climbed the staircase at the back of the room. The second level of the building had only one room and it was used by the senior members for meetings, "Jason your late!" said a middle aged man when he entered the room. Jason ignored him as he sat down in the only empty chair out of thirteen, "Leave him alone I'm sure he had a good reason, right Jason" said a woman with long brown hair across from Jason.

"I had school" said Jason simply, "We can discuss Jason's tardiness later" said a 19 year old male with red hair. "Agreed now what did you call this meeting for Brian" said Jasmine the brunette who spoke earlier, Brian sigh a little before he spoke "It seems the local Christian organizations are petitioning the city to create a list for Atheists, that shows their addresses and photos" said Brian. Immediately the room erupted into cries of outrage.

"Why would that be a problem?" asked Jake the youngest person in the room at 18. "Because this will mean that our members will be harassed and maybe even attacked" explained Jasmine, "Not to mention our stores will be vandalized and then people will stop coming which means our sales will plummet faster than the stock market" added Jason.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Chester the redhead from earlier. "There is not much we can do other than hope it doesn't pass, and try to see if we can't get other Atheists to sign a counter petition" said Susan a 19 year old with long blue hair(dyed).

"If there is no other business than I move that this meeting be adjourned" said Brian, Jason raised his hand to get his attention, Brian nodded. "I propose that the name of the club be changed from American Atheists to 'Society for the Promotion of Atheism'" said Jason looking Brian directly in the eye.

"Hmm interesting proposal Jason" said Brian scratching his bead in thought, "Let's vote all those in favor of the name change" 8 people raised their hands "The motion passes, Judy who you see that the name change is included in the next news letter" said Brian turning to an elderly woman seated next to him.

Judy was in charge of the club's new letter and other promotional material. "Of course it will be ready by the tomorrows edition" replied Judy smiling kindly at the him and the others who smiled back in return. Even though none of them were related to her by blood, they thought of her as their grandmother.

"Meeting Adjourned" said Brian as they started to file out of the room. After giving his goodbyes to everyone Jason hopped on his motorcycle and drove off, but his destination wasn't to the college.

A/n: preview of Chapter 5 to the first person that correctly guesses the reason for Jason being married at age 22.


	5. Mystery of Jason

A/n: im real sorry for the long wait for this Chapter, i had alot on my plate and it just slipped my mind.

After they returned to Kadic the Gang went their separate ways, though Yumi did so with noticeable gloom. Jeremy went to the computer lab to research anything he could on Jason, while Aelita did the same at the Library. After all Jason looked too much like Ulrich to be a mere coincidence.

While they were doing that Odd was doing what he did best, eating an excessive amount of food in the cafeteria. Yumi on the other locked herself in her dorm room while she looked at a photo Album of her and Ulrich, and listening to Ulrich's favorite songs. She was thinking what Jason had said earlier, '_The only reason you want to date is because I looked like your friend, and I'm not going to be his replacement'._

Deep down she knew that it was wrong to like a guy just because he looked like her dead boyfriend, but it was like Ulrich had returned. It seemed a little weird that not long after Ulrich died, someone who could be his twin showed up at the same school too. And then there was Jason's swordsman skill, it was like nothing she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>-<em>Flashback-<em>

_Jason unsheathed his sword and gave it a few practices swings, "So you ready?" Jason asked Ryan as he too drew his sword. "Bring it" said Ryan with a smirk. Jason wasted no time as he charged forward, swinging his sword in a upward slash. Which was blocked when Ryan put his sword in a diagonal guard, the two swords met with a metallic clank. Jason immediately moved his sword into a horizontal slash meant to take off Ryan's head, and was countered again when Ryan stopped it with a vertical guard._

_Then Jason jumped back to distance himself from Ryan, who immediately charged forward. The two of them engaged in a flurry of steel that was almost invisible to the naked eye,minus them of course. They both jumped back this time, and stared at each other before charging forward. Their swords were locked in a attempt to push the other away, not long afterward Jason and Ryan stopped. They lowered their swords and took a step back, sheathing the swords as they did so._

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>There was something fishy going on, decided Yumi silently to herself. And she knew that Jason was in the middle of all of it, though she wasn't to what extent. While Yumi was contemplating Jason, he was almost to his destination, after having made a few stops along the way. He stopped his crotch rocket outside a iron gate, that had a sign which read: St Arthur Cemetery. The irony of this escaped Jason as he pushed open the gate, with one hand. His other hand was holding a bouquet of roses, and had a six case of beer slung over his elbow. This Cemetery was the same one where Ulrich was buried, not that he knew that.<p>

In fact he walked pasted Ulrich's grave without a glance, as he focused on a particular headstone. It was white marble and obviously well cared for, except the dead flowers placed next to it. Which Jason took and placed them behind him, as he put the fresh roses in their place. "I'm back Asuka" said Jason quietly as he sat down in front of the grave, which read:

* * *

><p><strong>Asuka Tenshi <strong>

**1990- 2008**

**A loving Wife and devoted Mother, she lives among Angels.**

It was his Wife's grave and he wiped a stray tear away from his eye, as he cracked open a beer and sipped it. "I thought I would find you here" came a voice from behind him, Jason didn't turn around as he knew the person. "Didn't anyone teach you not to sneak up on people, Ryan" said Jason as Ryan sat down next to him.

"Nope" said Ryan Tenshi reaching for a beer, Ryan was Asuka's younger brother by a year. "I thought you said that you were never touch a another drop of Alcohol?" asked Ryan curiously eying Jason next to him, "That was before she died" said Jason gesturing to the grave. "Don't tell me you still blame yourself for what happened" said Ryan exasperated, " of course I'm to blame if I hadn't suggested that she take classes online to graduate, she would still be here" said Jason bitterly.

"You don't know that" said Ryan sharply "It was not your fault that she died and you know it". Jason looked at Ryan with an angry glare, which Ryan returned with just as much force. Finally Jason broke the staring contest, and grabbed the 4 beer cans left which he handed to Ryan. Jason then turned around and walked to the gate, "You ok to drive?" asked Ryan concerned. "Yeah I will be alright" Jason assured him as he climbed on his motorcycle, and drove off.

Ryan just shook his head at Jason, knowing the real reason Jason didn't want the sword with him. It was the very same sword Asuka gave him as a present, and the same one that Jason used to kill someone.

* * *

><p>-Kadic College-<p>

Aelita finished her business in the Library in disappoint, she didn't find anything important about Jason. The only thing she did find was that he passed the Entrance Exam at the Junior level, and was only ten points from a 100%. Other than that there was nothing she could find, hopefully Jeremy found something.

On the way to the Computer Lab Aelita looked out the window, and saw Jason head into the Administration Building. She just shrugged it off and pushed the door open, to be met with the sight of Jeremy typing furiously on a keyboard. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, "Find anything?" asked Jeremy hopefully. "Only that he is smart enough to be in his junior year" said Aelita sheepishly, Jeremy just waved it aside.

"Well that is interesting but I think I might have found something" said Jeremy pointing to the screen, Aelita got closer to see what was on it and gasped. It was the Police data base that people go to see if someone has a criminal record, and it showed that Jason did. On the screen was Jason holding a prisoner id card, and it was dated 2008. Aelita read what he was arrested for and it was Premeditated Murder, he was convicted and sentenced to 4 years in jail.

"I can't believe that the school would let a convicted murderer enroll here" said Aelita in shock, "They must have had a reason" reasoned Jeremy, though he was slightly afraid. Who wouldn't be after finding out that a fellow student was a murderer, Jeremy then remembered that Jason used a deadly weapon earlier. "What are we going to do about this" asked Aelita her voice wavering slightly, "We warn Yumi to be careful around him" said Jeremy grimly.

* * *

><p>-Jason-<p>

Jason entered the Administration Building went to the secretary, and told her that he had a appointment with the Dean. He was told to sit in chair and that the Dean would be out in a minute, so Jason started to read a magazine that was nearby. "The Dean will see you now" said the Secretary coldly, she obviously knew of Jason's criminal record. Jason put the magazine back and opened the Dean's door, and entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Ah Jason how nice of you to show up" said Mr Delmas warmly as he gestured, to one of the chairs in front of is desk. "Sorry about being late" Jason apologized as he sat down, "It's alright I'm just glad you showed up at all". Mr Delmas shook Jason's hand before sitting down himself, "We have a lot to talk about" the Dean said seriously.


	6. What is wrong with me?

Jason nodded having a good idea what they were going talk about, "It's about my enrollment here isn't?" asked Jason wearily running his fingers through his hair. When he had applied at the school some parents sent him angry letters, saying that they didn't want a killer near their kids. "Yes some people were strongly opposed to you being here" said Mr Delmas, he too had received some heat for approving Jason's application.

"I hope your not going get into trouble because of me" said Jason in concern, the last thing he wanted was someone to suffer because of him. Mr Delmas waved his concern aside and reached into a drawer, lifting out a key on a ring which he tossed at Jason. "Whats' this?" asked Jason inspecting the key, it was bronze with the number 65 on it.

"That is your room key try not to lose it" said Mr Delmas sternly Jason nodded and shoved it in a pocket, "I'll try" was Jason's cheeky response. Mr Delmas simply chuckled and dismissed with a wave, Jason turned around and walked out the door. He had just exited the Administrative Building when he collided with another person, '_I really need to watch where I'm going that's the second time I ran into someone' _mused Jason from his place on the ground where he fell.

* * *

><p>He looked over at the person that he ran into and saw it was a red-haired girl, with her hair in two pigtails. She too was on the ground rubbing her forehead where they had collided, "Are you okay?" asked Jason in concern. She looked up and their eyes met, and Jason was sure his heart stopped for the briefest of moments. She smiled at him before standing up, while he did the same.<p>

"I'm alright how about you"said the girl worriedly Jason simply shrugged "I'm just fine thanks though it seems like I'm running into everyone today" said Jason sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, she smiled once again and held out her hand. "I'm Milly Solovieff" said Milly politely Jason shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Milly my name is Jason Raikou" said Jason.

"Well see you later Jason" said Milly as she began to walk away until she heard Jason calling her name, she turned around to find Jason sporting a small grin. "Do you think you could point me to the boy's dorm, I forgot to ask the Dean" he said embarrassed. Milly smile at how silly he looked and point at the brown building with an Eagle above the doorway, "Thanks" said Jason before heading off to the Dorms.

Milly simply sighed and shook her head before continuing on her way, to her dorm.

* * *

><p>-Computer Lab-<p>

Jeremy and Aelita were discussing ways on how to tell Yumi, when Aelita noticed the time. "Jeremy it's 7:54pm" said Aelita hurriedly Jeremy paled slightly, 8:00pm was when dinner would be served in the cafeteria. They rushed out of the Lab in a hurry to get their dinner, they were in such a hurry they forgot to shut the computer they were using down.

Not long after they had left the door opened to reveal Sissy Delmas whose attention was drawn to the lit computer screen, when she read what was on it Sissy gasped in shock. '_So the new kid has a record huh? What excellent blackmail material'_ thought Sissy to herself, then she shut the computer off but not before printing a copy of the picture. Sissy left the Computer Lab with a satisfied smirk on her face, she loved blackmailing people.

* * *

><p>-Cafeteria-<p>

Jeremy and Aelita barely arrived at the cafeteria to get some food, and soon they were seated at an empty table. "Where do you think Yumi and Odd are?" asked Aelita taking a bite of potato, Jeremy swallowed some of his coffee before answering. "Yumi is probably back in her room and knowing Odd he already ate" said Jeremy, Aelita relaxed a bit knowing where her friends were.

Just then Milly walked by their table talking with her friend **Tamiya**Diop, "He was so cute" squealed Milly as Tamiya shook her head at her friends obvious crush. "You have a crush on the new kid Jason" pointed out Tamiya which made Milly blush red as her hair, "I can't help it Jason just looked so handsome" replied Milly in a whisper. They were so out of earshot when Aelita and Jeremy snapped out of a trance, when they heard Tamiya say 'Jason' they froze.

"That isn't good news" said Aelita shakily it unnerved knowing that Milly was crushing on a murderer, "What isn't good news" said Yumi as she sat down holding a cup of coffee. Their faces were whiter than sheets and whatever caused it obviously wasn't good, "Milly has a crush on Jason" said Jeremy peering closely at her.

Yumi gave him a confused look in return "Why would that be bad" said Yumi looking between the two, "We will tell you later" said Aelita simply, she didn't want to be over heard. Yumi huffed at that and drank her coffee with a frown, they ate in silence until their trays were empty. Jeremy stood up to empty his tray "Where's Odd we should tell you guys together" said Aelita also emptying her tray, "I last saw him heading to the Eagle Dorm" said Yumi standing up.

* * *

><p>The Dormitories on campus were called different name the boys' were the Eagle Dorm, and the girls were the Tiger Dorm. So together they walked to the Eagle Dorm to find their friend, as they reached his floor and walked down the hallway they say the door to #65 was open slightly. This made them a little angry since #65 used to be Ulrich's, so they inched closer until they standing in front of the door.<p>

They heard the sound of someone rummaging through the drawers looking for something, "You think it's Sissy again?" whispered Aelita which made a dark look come across Yumi's face. A couple days ago they caught her trying to steal Ulrich's shirts, luckily she didn't get far when they found her. "It better not or she will regret it" said Yumi darkly cracking her knuckles, suddenly they heard something break and a muffled curse.

That is when they burst into the room expecting to find Sissy red-handed, except it wasn't Sissy they found it was Jason who looked shocked at their sudden entrance. He had his pants around his ankles and wasn't wearing a shirt, Yumi and Aelita immediately blushed and looked away. "What do you people want now?" asked Jason hurriedly pulling his pants back on, when he did the girls looked back at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yumi her eyes narrowed at him, Jason glared at them "None of your damm business" he said hotly. Jeremy cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention "I think she means why are you in this room?" said Jeremy evenly, "I don't have to answer any of your questions" said Jason as he pointed at them.

"Like hell you don't, you think you can ransack Ulrich's room and get away with it" said Yumi fiercely as she took a step forward. "First of all I don't who this Ulrich guy is, and second what I do in my dorm room is my business" said Jason as he walked over to the dresser and picked up his shirt from the ground.

* * *

><p>This shocked them for a moment as his words sunk in they had forgotten that with Ulrich dead someone would move eventually, and it was Jason of all people. "So get out" Jason said pointing to the open door, which they slowly exited out of his room. When they were all out of his room Jason shut the door and locked it behind them, they stood there for a moment before they continued to look for Odd. And boy did they have news to tell him.<p>

* * *

><p>-Jason-<p>

Once he had shut and locked the door Jason removed his shirt and pants, standing only in his boxers. He walked over to the full length mirror on his closet and studied his reflection. He had a pretty muscular body not the bodybuilder kind, but the lean kind people who lift heavy loads have. Jason raised his right hand and swept it across his eyes, once he was done his eyes were closed. When Jason opened his eyes they weren't the blood red they were before, they were chocolate brown.

* * *

><p>-Odd-<p>

They had found Odd in his room listening to the radio while he read a comic book, and they filled him in on Jason living in Ulrich's old room. Need less to say he was shocked, "How could they give him Ulrich's room?" asked Odd curiously. "Never find we have something even more shocking to tell you guys" said Jeremy grimly, they looked at him in surprise what could be more shocking then knowing their friends room was occupied.

Seeing he had their full attention Jeremy explained what he learned about Jason's past, this naturally made them gasp as their paled considerably. "How could they let a murderer enroll here?" asked Yumi angrily, while Odd asked "Do you know who he killed". Aelita answered by shaking her head "No it wasn't mentioned" said Aelita softly. The next several minutes were spent wondering on how Jason could be here with his record, while they did that Jason was doing something else.

* * *

><p>"What-(bang)- is-(bang)- wrong-(bang)-with-(bang)-me(bang)" said Jason as he punched a punching bag he set up, each word was followed by a punch. It had been 4 years since his wife died and he was sure that no woman could replace her, so why was it every time he thought about Milly his heart would race.<p>

After he had finished punching the bag Jason decided he was tired and shut his light off and climbed into bed, and soon he was asleep.

**A/n: well after over a month i have updated the story, i hope it was to everyone liking. the next Chapter will shed a little light on Jason and why he looks like Ulrich. Remember to reveiw!**


	7. Blasts from the Past!

A/n:Well after over a month of no updates I felt I should probably update ALCS. For those of you who wondered this chapter will explain just how and why Jason and Ulrich look similar.

Chapter 7: Blasts from the Past!

* * *

><p>Jason tossed and turned in his bed not long after he fallen asleep, it was clear that what ever he was dreaming about was a nightmare.<p>

-Flashback_-_

_5 year old Jason fell to the ground with tears in his eyes and his cheek a bright red, "How dare you try to steal food from the kitchens!" yelled an elderly lady standing above him. "b..b..but I was hungry" said Jason in his defense, this only seemed to make the woman angrier. "Hungry! Hungry! You think being hungry gives you the right to be a little thief" shrieked the lady as she waved a wooden spoon in the air, Jason nodded meekly flinching slightly when the spoon came close to hitting him._

_The woman yelled at him for several minutes before sending him to his room with supper, before walking back into the kitchen muttering about 'ungrateful brats'. Jason stood with his fists clenched tight and glared at the woman's retreating back with as much anger as a 5 yr old could, then walked back to his room and shut the door._

_He had been living at St Mary's Orphanage for his entire life, and he hated every single day of it. Jason was too young to know why he didn't have any parent's but that didn't stop him from asking the caretakers, unfortunately all he had learned was that he was taken here by a Social worker. Jason sat down on his meager bed which creaked under his weight, and took out a locket from underneath his shirt._

_It was a simply but elegant looking locket which was shaped like a heart, and had a inscription on the back but Jason was too young to know what it said. He opened the locket to show a picture of a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes, 'she was very pretty' Jason thought to himself every time he saw it. Jason closed the locket reluctantly and placed it back under his shirt, he hid it there to prevent someone stealing it._

_The caretakers always seemed to ignore when some kids at the Orphanage were bullied or had something of theirs stolen,and always believed the bullies instead of the victims. Not for the first time Jason contemplated running away but swiftly squashed that thought down, he had nowhere to go and no money for food or other essentials. The only good thing that ever happened at St Mary's were the weekly visits from parents looking to adopt some kids, and tomorrow was one of those days._

_And what made especially good was the fact that he had a very good chance of being adopted, last week a couple said that might adopt him but needed time to think about it. So they promised to come to a decision at the next Adoption Day, though Jason wondered why it would take them a whole week to decide. So with a growling stomach and his hopes high Jason fell asleep in his bed with a grin, dreaming of the woman in his locket._

_-End Flashback-_

Jason woke up with a gasp before he turned on his lamp on the desk next to his bed, he dug inside his shirt and withdrew two necklaces. One had his wedding ring on it since Asuka had died Jason couldn't wear the ring, because he technically wasn't married but decided to keep it for sentimental value. The second was the locket from his dreams now he was able to read the inscription on the back, it read: **To my my handsome son Jason, I will always love you.**

He opened the locket to show the picture of who he now knew was his mother Susan Raikou, Jason had learned her name when he was 16 and had been looking up information about his heritage. Unfortunately he learned a very harsh truth about his mother, she had died giving birth to him. When he found out Jason had to sit down from the shock of it, but once the shock wore off Jason immediately tried to find where she was buried.

But it was not to be as his mother had stated in her will that she was to be cremated upon death, and that everything she had was to go to Jason once he was 18. So with the truth of knowing what happened to his mother Jason went looking for his father, but not long after he hit a roadblock. There was no information about his father! not even on his birth certificate, so that led Jason to another shocking conclusion. His father must have knocked up his mom and then fled when he learned of her pregnancy, and that meant only one thing.

* * *

><p>Jason was a bastard child<p>

* * *

><p>Shaking his head to chase those thoughts away Jason glanced at the clock, which read 6:56. So he gathered the clothes that he set out last night and made his way to the dorm showers, after leaving his necklaces behind and locking his door. After stripping down and putting his clothes in a empty cubby, Jason stood beneath a shower head and turned on the hot water. Sighing contently Jason started washing himself with the soap provided, and after rinsing it off he stuck his head beneath the stream of water.<p>

Once he felt that he was thoroughly cleaned Jason shut off the water and after drying off and putting his clothes back on, he left the shower room with his dirty clothes under his arm. Whistling quietly Jason walked down the hallway to his room with a sense of calm, which stopped when he noticed a girl in pink clothes and had thick black hair standing outside his door.

* * *

><p>"Is there something I can help you with?" Jason asked the girl to which she smiled at him, "I know your secret" she said in a sing song voice. Jason chuckled as he fished out his room key from his pocket, "Oh really? I wasn't aware I had any secrets" said Jason amused. He put the key in the lock and was about to turn it when the girl spoke up again, "I know that he killed someone and went to jail".<p>

Jason stiffened at that before he relaxed and turned to face her, she had a smug look on her face as if she won a important victory. "And just how did you acquire that information?" Jason asked calmly, the girl smiled at him "That's for me to know and if you do what I ask then nobody else has to know" said the girl looking very full of herself.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her "And if I refuse?"asked Jason a little angrily at being blackmailed, "Then I will post the info in the schools newspaper and everyone will know you're a killer" replied the girl. Jason turned back to his door and unlocked it before pushing it open, "I refuse" said Jason walking into his room. Without looking back at her shocked face Jason shut the door and locked it, leaving her to splutter in rage at the door.

* * *

><p>"Fine lets see how you like it when everyone knows your dirty secret!" screeched Sissy angrily before turning around and stalked down the hallway, not noticing Jeremy sticking his head out of his door. He had heard Sissy's attempt at blackmailing Jason and his refusal to back down, to be honest he wasn't sure if Jason was being smart or stubborn. After all if Sissy made good on her threat it could cause a lot of problems for him, sighing at the headache all this was going to cause.<p>

-Kadic College-

Outside a brown car parked itself in the parking lot and out of it stepped a tall brown haired man with a stern face and a woman with brown hair cut short with a nicer face, they were Mr&Mrs Stern, Ulrich's parents. "Are you sure Mr Delmas needed us to come in person?" asked Mr Stern gruffly to which his wife nodded, "Yes he said that there was some paperwork of... Ulrich's that need to be cleared up" Mrs Stern replied only hesitating slightly at the mention of their deceased son.

Naturally when they had received word of Ulrich's demise they were devastated, though Mrs Stern was more open about it then he was. It wasn't that he didn't care that his only son was dead it was just he had better control on his emotions that his wife, losing Ulrich was very hard for him. Especially since they had managed to reconcile their differences after Ulrich's graduation from high school, a fact that pleased his wife greatly.

So they mad their way to the Administration building and told the secretary they had an appointment, and were told to wait a bit because he was in a meeting at the moment. At that moment the Dean's door banged open and a angry looking girl stalked out and exited the Building, the Dean just sighed and gestured them to enter.

* * *

><p>-Jason-<p>

After putting his dirty clothes in his hamper Jason grabbed his wallet and keys and left the room, after he had locked it of course. He walked down the hallway until he came to the nearest bathroom and ducked inside, only to come out with brown hair and eyes. Jason had washed out the coloring in his hair because he felt like it, and because it was going to fade soon anyway.

He exited the Eagle Dorm and squinted up at the clear blue sky with a few scattered clouds, and sighed contently when he felt a gentle breeze play with a few strands of his hair. Jason walked towards the parking lot while swinging his motorcycle keys on his finger, with his eyes closed he didn't see the two people in front of him until he bumped into one of them. "Watch where your going punk!" said the man angrily when he felt someone bump into him, "Sorry had my eyes closed" said Jason sounding only a little sorry.

Ulrich's parent's froze when they heard the person respond back, it sounded so much like..Ulrich. They turned around to get a good look at him and were shocked at the resemblance, the boy could have been Ulrich's twin in terms of looks and voice. Jason became uncomfortable with the way they were staring so intently at him, so he walked quickly to his crotch rocket. "Wait what is your name" cried Mrs Stern almost desperately at the boy who looked so much like her son.

Jason looked back at the woman who had a pleading expression on his face, so he decided to take pity on her. "Jason Raikou" said Jason before starting his motorcycle and driving off, with Mrs Stern watching him leave. In fact she was so engrossed with watching Jason ride off she never noticed her husband stiffen like a stature, _'R..Raikou! He can't be who I think he is' _thought Mr Stern. _'Susan had a kid!'_.

* * *

><p>An:Well it took a long time but he is an update and more information on Jason, how does Mr Stern know Jason's mom?. Also to all the mothers out there...<p>

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY.**


	8. Truth Revealed

A/n: **Well it is official, I am as of May 27th a Graduate of VCHS. Which obviously means that I am done with High school. This Chapter is for all the other 2012 graduates.**

* * *

><p>As Jason rode on his crotch rocket he couldn't help but feel troubled, his thoughts were on the woman that had asked him his name. The way she had looked at him was like she had seen a Ghost come to life, it didn't help the way she asked him his name. It was like she wanted nothing more that to see if he was real, like a friend she hadn't seen in years.<p>

Coming to a red light Jason slowed down and waited for the light to change to green, all the while giving shaking his head slightly. He pushed the thoughts of strange woman out of his mind, he had more important things to deal with at the moment. Seeing the light change Jason accelerated and made a left turn and kept going until he came to a diner, parked and made his way inside hurriedly.

-Kadic-

Back at the school Jeremy and Odd exited the Eagle dorm and were soon joined by Aelita and Yumi from the Tiger Dorm, and the quartet headed for the cafeteria. Along the way Jeremy was telling them about Sissy threatening to expose Jason's criminal record, they naturally surprised at Jason's casual refusal.

"With that kinda of info Sissy can make life very hard for him" commented Yumi thoughtfully to which the others nodded in agreement, the rest of their conversation was put on hold to get breakfast. "I managed to dig up more details on Jason" said Jeremy once they had sat down, three pairs of eyes snapped to him.

* * *

><p>"Just what did you find Einstein?" asked Odd eagerly which was shared by the others, Jeremy decided he couldn't keep them waiting. "About a little over 4 years ago Jason married a girl named Asuka Tenshi while they were in their Senior year of high school. Now I wasn't able to learn the reason why bu I have a pretty good guess" said Jeremy, "Yeah he probably got her pregnant" replied Aelita as she caught on to what he was implying.<p>

"Not long after they had tied the knot tragedy struck as a burglar broke into their home" continued Jeremy, "Apparently Asuka was at home during the break in and was..." he trailed off. "Was what Jeremy?" asked Yumi gently to which he replied, "She was murdered in her own home". This caused them to gasped in horror while Yumi and Aelita had tears in their eyes, "How greedy would a person have to be to kill a pregnant woman" said Odd vehemently.

It was awhile before Jeremy continued "Anyway Jason found out who killed his wife and child, and killed him with a sword" finished Jeremy solemnly, he now understood Jason a little more. After all if he found out the woman he loved was killed he would want revenge too!, but that didn't mean he condoned murder.

* * *

><p>"Just how did you find all this out Jeremy?" asked Yumi a little suspiciously, she hoped that it was obtained legally. Not that she thought He would get it illegally, but Jeremy had a habit of ignoring rules in the pursuit of knowledge. In response he reached into his pocket and withdrew a sheet of paper, which he slid over to her.<p>

It was a printed copy of an online newspaper which had Jason and who she assumed to be his wife on the front page, the headline proclaiming their marriage. Jeremy then handed her another paper as she gave the first to the others, this one showed Asuka Tenshi in the Obituaries. After staring at it for awhile Yumi gave it to the others, "I feel a little guilty that I thought that he was a heartless killer" commented Odd to which the others nodded.

* * *

><p>-Jason-<p>

When Jason entered the diner he spied a familiar face and sat down across from him, "Nice to see you remembered our meeting Jason" said the man in front of him. Richard Doss was dressed in a white dress shirt and brown pants, with fading black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Of course I remembered you told me about it 3 days ago" replied Jason with a roll of his eyes, His lawyer had stressed that he attend the meeting.

"Well to get right down to it", started Richard after taking a sip of his coffee, "Your being sued by the Nastiks". Jason's eyes widened slightly before narrowing, The Nastiks were the family of the man he killed and even after he spent 4 years in Jail they still hated him. "So what are they trying to pin on me this time?" asked Jason exasperated, it wasn't the first time they tried to have him arrested..again.

"They claim that you have been sending Death threats to their house" said Richard as he opened his briefcase and withdrew some files, which he handed to Jason to look over. Jason read the files for a few minutes before chuckling and put the files down, "This charges won't stick because I don't even know where they live" said Jason to which his lawyer nodded.

* * *

><p>"I know that it will be thrown out once I provide evidence in court" said Richard putting the files back in the case, "There's more to this meeting than that isn't there" asked Jason leaning forward. Richard nodded before sliding a piece of paper over to him, "The test results have confirmed your suspicions"said Richard seriously. After being told he looked like a recently deceased student Jason had his lawyer do a DNA test, and the results were in front of him.<p>

He and Ulrich Stern shared the same Paternal DNA which made them half brothers, which meant their Father did have an affair. "Did you find anything about 'our' Dad?" asked Jason a little tensely, after all he just learned who his Father was. Again Richard nodded and slid over a folder with Mr Stern's photo on the cover, Jason skimmed the information until he came to what he was looking for.

* * *

><p>The Stern's address.<p>

Thanking his lawyer Jason stood up and headed for the door, "Jason" called Richard from his seat stopping Jason in his tracks. "Yeah?" asked Jason without turning around, "Try not to hit him the last thing you need is to be sent back to Jail because you assaulted him" said Richard warningly. "I make no promises" said Jason before he exited the Diner and hopped on his motorcycle, after putting on his helmet took off in search of his Father.

-Kadic-

The Gang had just finished breakfast and were exiting the Cafeteria when they noticed the Sterns leaving the Admin Building, so they changed directions for the pair. The Sterns had been talking to the Dean about their sons look-a-like, sadly all they were able to find was that he had been a month older than Ulrich.

"Mr and Mrs Stern" came a feminine voice from behind them, turning around they were greeted by the sight of their late son's friends."Yumi,Aelita,Jeremy and..Odd" greeted Mr Stern warmly until he came to Odds name, which took on a cool tone. "So what brings you here?" asked Jeremy curiously, Mr and Mrs Stern shared a look before answering.

* * *

><p>"We were trying to find out more about Jason Raikou and why he looks like..Ulrich" said Mrs Stern sadly, not noticing a wince from her husband. "Did you find anything?" asked Aelita hesitantly to which she shook her head, "Only his name and the fact that he and Ulrich were born a month apart". After exchanging a few more words the Sterns left leaving the Lyoko deep in thought, "Do you think we should've shown them the newspapers?" asked Odd.<p>

Jeremy just shook his head and headed towards the Dorms, Aelita and Yumi did the same not long after. Odd stood there for a second before running to catch up to Jeremy, there were donuts in his room and he was hungry again.

-Sterns Residence-

The Sterns arrived at their home and went to the living room, they were about to turn on the T.V when there was a knock at the door. Mr Stern rose and went to answer it and when he did his eyes widened, for there standing on the threshold was their sons look-a-like. "Hello Mr Stern I believe there is something we need to talk about" said Jason coolly, Sam Stern blinked before standing aside letting the boy in, and after closing the door led him to the living room.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Several Minutes Later-<strong>

Christine and Sam Stern sat on their sofa in a state of shock, on the table before them was the DNA test results. When Christine learned that her husband slept with another woman while he had been married to her, she slapped him hard across the face. She then turned to her to Jason and asked him about his mother, as she did a shadow grew on Jason's face. "She died in child birth" said Jason darkly, "Look son I..." Sam tried to explain but was cut off.

"NO! You lost the right to call me that after you left my Mom, the only reason I came here was to say that I'm sorry I didn't attend my half-brothers funeral" Thundered Jason before standing up. And before they could stop him stormed out the door.

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

After learning the identity of his Father and that fact he had a brother, Jason threw himself into school work. And as the years pasted he grew closer to Milly to the point a couple months later he asked her out, she said yes almost immediately. A couple years later they were expecting their first child a girl to be named Asuka Raikou.

When the Lyoko Gang learned Jason was Ulrich's half-brother they were shocked, and despite many attempts to talk to him Jason ignored them completely. They weren't even invited the the Wedding.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>An:Well here is the final Chapter for ALCS I know the epilogue was a little rushed, but I wanted to give it a decent ending. Mainly because I couldn't think of anything else to add, and I wanted to finish this so I could devote more time to updating my other stories. Also remember to vote on the Poll on my profile please. Goodbye!**


End file.
